


Remember The Name

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire was a living breathing thing and its benders were destruction and devastation wrapped in a fragile human visage. </p>
<p>Those were the words that Jensen’s mother had told him when the government came for his father. </p>
<p>He watched Mark Jensen take down seven of them before losing himself to the very thing that they’d been hunting him for. </p>
<p>Jake had only been five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip for the read through and beta. This is for the Sizzling Shoobie Showcase over on lj. The prompt used was unlikely friendship.

In a world that saw Benders as menaces who at best could be used as weapons and at worst should be eliminated upon identification Jake Jensen was born with the fire of his ancestors curling in his veins and a price on his head.

Fire was a living breathing thing and its benders were destruction and devastation wrapped in a fragile human visage.

Those were the words that Jensen’s mother had told him when the government came for his father.

He watched Mark Jensen take down seven of them before losing himself to the very thing that they’d been hunting him for.

Jake had only been five.

*O*

Carlos loved water in all its forms. He loved its silence and fluidity, the way that it could change from beauty to death in the blink of an eye. Most of all Carlos loved the water because it didn’t judge him for the way he spoke; it didn’t turn away from his tears, like his Papa did. The water loved him and Carlos loved it in turn.

He was too young to understand the fear in his Papa’s eyes the first time Carlos made the water dance for him but Carlos wasn’t too young to understand the words that whispered across the surface of the liquid when the men in suits came.

Carlos was seven but he did exactly what the water and his Papa told him to…he ran.

He hadn’t stopped running since that day.

*O*

Jensen hated the academy with every inch of his being but it was the only place he could find a job and his family needed the money.

Jasmine was too sick for his mom to work and if it meant that Jensen had to study the very thing he hated well fuck it. He could save more benders in here than he could on the streets.

The academy had some pretty good techs; he had to admit, even if the dumbasses couldn’t rank a bender if their life depended on it. Benders didn’t share their secrets easily and Jensen knew that the only reason why any of them were here was because the academy gave them the opportunity to get back at the government that tracked their kind like animals.

Still didn’t mean Jensen liked getting up at the crack of dawn but as one of the academy’s oldest Benders he was one of those usually called on to train the newbies.

“Jesus Christ, J, you look like something ran over you and the Pooch’s seen enough road kill to not say that shit lightly,”

Jensen flipped Pooch off because he didn’t know the suffering that Jensen was enduring. Fucking Earthbenders waking up at the crack of dawn like it wasn’t shit while Jensen stumbled around like a zombie.

The scent of something glorious reached Jensen’s nose and even before his brain could fully register the scent of coffee Jensen was making grabby hands at it, ignoring Pooch’s laughter as he took his first gulp.

Steam coiled from his nose, fogging his glasses but Jensen didn’t give a damn because the coffee was strong and scorching just like he liked it.

Sadly it didn’t last long but it gave Jensen the boost he’d needed.

“Alright, show me the cherries and they better not be the worst batch either or I’m gonna shove my boot so far up Roque’s ass that he’ll be tasting leather for the rest of the week,” Jensen muttered, cracking his neck as he stretched.

Pooch just rolled his eyes because Jensen’s feud with Roque was legendary and usually ended with something being set on fire…last time it had been Clay’s eyebrows.

Clay hadn’t taken kindly to that one and it had taken Roque and Jensen four hours to dig themselves out of the pit that Clay sealed them into.

“The Pooch doesn’t want to know but Jolene says if any of them have to come to her for healing she won’t be happy.”

Jensen grimaced at the thought of an unhappy Jolene because despite the fact that the woman wasn’t a Bender she’d managed to put the fear of God into every single one of them.

Holding up his hands in supplication Jensen inhaled, leaching the heat from the air in front of him until his glasses were clear again.

“Tell Jolene that any injuries she sees today will not be coming from my group because I like having my balls firmly attached to my body, thank you very much. And tell her that I resent the implication that I would ever harm a single one of my precious cherries!”

Pooch just rolled his eyes. “Whatever, J. Just get your ass down there before Clay comes looking for you again.”

Grimacing Jensen took the man’s advice and headed down the corridor that lead to the training rooms.

*O*

Carlos didn’t know why he was in this place.

The Benders on the streets claimed that the Academy could offer them a second chance but Carlos wasn’t interested in that. All he wanted was a place to rest his head without the fear that tainted most of his life. He knew that the Academy couldn’t give him that but maybe it could give him the training he needed to find it for himself.

There were four other people in the room and they’d grouped together, the scent of ash on their skin identifying them as Firebenders and while Carlos had no problem with them he knew that Firebenders saw those who used water as weak.

Watching them from beneath the brim of his hat Carlos barely resisted the urge to smirk because anyone who thought he was weak was someone he didn’t want to know.

The door to the room flew open and the water in Carlos’ canteens rattled as he fixed his attention on the newcomer.

The man was big…that was the first thing that Carlos noticed. Broad shoulders were barely covered by a thin t-shirt and the man’s blond hair seemed to glow in the light cast by the single fluorescent bulb.

His eyes were hidden behind a pair of yellow lensed glasses and Carlos frowned even as he straightened in his seat.

“Shit, shit, shit!” the man exclaimed as he slammed the door shut behind him. “Ok, I admit not the best entrance but I was almost late so I get cool points for not landing on my face.” Straightening, he grinned at them. “My name’s Jensen, you don’t get to use my first name unless I like you and I’ll be in charge of kicking your ass in the name of training today. Anybody got any question?”

One of the men raised a hand and Jensen gestured for him to speak.

“I thought we were going to be separated by ability,” the question was phrased as a question but Carlos knew it wasn’t one…just like their instructor seemed to.

“You saying there’s somebody here that you don’t think should be here?” Jensen asked and the man shrugged.

“I’m just saying we’re all Firebenders here, why should we be stuck in a room with a Waterbender?”

For a long moment the blond didn’t answer but Carlos could see the flames flickering around his clenched fingers. “Now, see, that’s the type of bullshit I’d expect to hear from someone who hadn’t spent their life running from the men in black,” he commented lightly, voice almost devoid of the exuberance he’d come into the room with. Cocking his head he glanced at Carlos. “You a Waterbender, kid?”

Carlos bristled at the nickname but he still nodded because he wasn’t ashamed of what he was.

“Parents?” Jensen asked and Carlos’ eyes narrowed into mere slits.

“Dead,” he responded flatly.

“Did you see the people that did it?”

Carlos nodded again and this time when the water rattled it shook his entire backpack but he kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

“I ran but I came back,”

“How old were you?” Jensen’s questions seemed to be digging for something but Carlos wasn’t sure what.

“Siete,”

“Did they see you when you went back?”

Carlos nodded slowly, remembering the way that he’d tried to wake his Papa up, tried to stop the bleeding but he hadn’t known how to and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fix it, couldn’t bring back the only person he’d had. He remembered the woman who had seen him, the look on her face as she smiled and held out her hand…

“What happened to them?”

Carlos remembered the way that she hadn’t reacted at first because people never seemed to react when Carlos touched the water inside their bodies. It wasn’t until years later that he’d learned that he hadn’t been bending only water.

He remembered the screams most of all as they fell to their knees, clawing at their own skin but Carlos didn’t stop pulling…the water was his, it wanted to come to him and he didn’t stop calling until there was nothing left to answer.

Shaking himself from the memory he stared at the blond as the man removed his glasses.

“They are dead.”

The words fell into the silence that had encompassed the room and Carlos waited for the reactions but no one moved, no one other than his instructor who walked closer to him and held out his hand.

“My name’s Jake Jensen, kid.”

Carlos took the hand, focusing on the man’s blue eyes as he ignored the surprised gasps from behind him because Firebenders never voluntarily touched a Waterbender and no Bender acknowledged a Bloodbender. “My name is Carlos,”

“Carlos,” Jensen seemed to roll the word on his tongue while his fingers tightened around Carlos’ before grinning. “I think you’re gonna fit in really well, Carlos.”

 

 


End file.
